Mojo Jojo (1998 TV series)
) Dorko (by ) Pops (by Brick) Monkey Boy (by HIM & Princess Morbucks) | aliases = Jojo Mojesha Joe Overcoat | home = Volcano lair, Townsville | abilities = Superhuman intelligence and strength. | weapon = Laser Guns, Giant Robots, Heavy Machinery | occupation = Mad Scientist Supervillain The Powerpuff Girls' #1 archenemy | affiliation = The Rowdyruff Boys The Beat-Alls (formerly) | species = Mutant Chimpanzee | gender = Male | height = | weight = | hair = Black | eyes = Pink with black pupils | era = 1998 TV series | publisher = | debut = Monkey See, Doggie Do | final = The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed | creator = Craig McCracken | voice = Roger L. Jackson | teacher = | student =The Powerpuff Girls (formerly) The citizens of Townsville (formerly) }} Mojo Jojo is a supervillain in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. He is the series' most recurring antagonist and serves as the main villain in The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He is constantly plotting to take over the world and/or destroy The Powerpuff Girls. Mojo is one of the more successful villains in the series, as he defeated the Powerpuff Girls in several episodes including Mr. Mojo's Rising, Los Dos Mojos and Mo Job, and managed to rule the world in Monkey See, Doggie Do and The Powerpuff Girls Rule. Diabolical, cunning and menacing, Mojo is a genius evil mastermind who is determined to rule the world and destroy everything that stands in his way, including the Powerpuff Girls. Biography As seen in The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising", Mojo was originally Jojo, the Professor's hyperactive lab assistant who always broke everything. During the event of the creation of the Powerpuff Girls he pushed the Professor towards a container of Chemical X, causing it to break and spill into the concoction. This resulted in an explosion, which caused his simian DNA to mutate, turning his skin green and causing his intelligence and brain to enlarge, growing out of his skull. It also gave him new emotions like envy and inferiority. The Powerpuff Girls Movie heavily borrowed the story line of the 1968 film Planet of the Apes, which was about apes becoming superior like humans and overthrowing their civilization to be Earth's rulers. Mojo Jojo took on a role similar to the character to Caesar, the ape who started the revolution. Mojo is closely associated with the Powerpuff Girls, being partially responsible for their creation and having the same creator. After Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were created, the Professor lost interest and/or attention of Mojo's existence and forgot about him. With newfound intelligence, he donned a tattered overcoat with a partially shredded scarf and a paper bag to cover his brain and ran away, setting his home up in an alley. Spending time on the street by himself with no one to care about him almost immediately turned him cold and emotionless providing a motive as to why he would care to destroy Townsville and conquer the world. He doesn't always do this or makes plans related to this as in one episode he fell asleep while doing nothing but reading a newspaper (but was still beaten up due to circumstances beyond his control). Mojo is shown to have a civilian life despite his criminal activities; he is often shown walking around Townsville without any citizens running in fear, and even buys groceries legally. The girls also tend to treat him as a friendly neighbor, often coming to his house to ask for favors without attacking him (they do sometimes). He is both responsible for the accident that resulted in the girls' creation as well as his own mutation, as well as the Professor's desire to create the perfect little girl. He is frequently referred to as a monkey by himself and others (in reality, chimps are apes, not monkeys). Mojo is disliked by other monkeys and apes, who think he gives them a bad name. Mojo Jojo has been featured five times in the closing "So once again, the day is saved" sequence (including the episodes "Telephonies" and "Get Back Jojo"), making him the second largest day-saver in the series after the girls. In "Child Fearing," Mojo is shown to be a great (and rather artistic) Japanese chef. Another of Mojo's hobbies is building ships in bottles and other scale models, such as in the episodes "A Very Special Blossom" and "What's the Big Idea?". He is also known for his unique mode of speech. He has pale pink eyes, green skin and black fur and wears white gloves and boots, long dark blue tunic, and a long purple cape. He also wears a white belt with a purple triangle at the buckle and a large white helmet with purple pinstripes and spots of the same color at its rim. His exposure to Chemical X led to his brain growing to a ludicrous size, outgrowing his skull and necessitating the helmet to cover and protect it. Later in the episode "Get Back Jojo," Jojo tried to prevent the creation of the Powerpuff Girls by going back in time and destroying Professor Utonium as a child (unaware that he himself would partially cease to exist.) Not only did the Powerpuff Girls foil this plot, but the incident inspired the Professor to take up science in the first place, making Mojo Jojo responsible for the creation of his archrivals once again. Despite being a villain, he has saved the Earth before, when a giant alien overlord had come to destroy the entire planet and force the human race to surrender their pride and bow down to it, Mojo became so stressed over the alien copying all of his plans and crushing his dreams that he brutally attacked the overlord with his karate-chopping skills and finally slammed him with a really thick bread loaf before forcing the alien to admit he was the most evil by grabbing hold of one of its legs in which the alien eventually fled in terror, thus saving the Earth. Townsville, including the Powerpuff Girls then praised him and called him their hero, but he yelled out he was EVIL! He tried to remind them that he is still a villain, but replaced the Powerpuff Girls in the heart-shaped ending sequence, where he tries to negotiate with the Narrator. Near the end of "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!", he finally took over the world but rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, he actually solved all of the world's problems showing that he actually isn't completely evil. But he later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways. Personality Mojo Jojo is a notorious chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville , and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy/laser weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. He is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villain that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie." Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo Jojo is also the most persistent one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls' weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also magnificent and cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivete. Mojo, for the most part, does whatever he wants. He doesn't follow the rules, and doesn't care what people think of him. He's also something of a loner, and dislikes being surrounded by humans, and to be bothered in the middle of his experiments and plans. However, he has no problem with being assisted if the situation calls for it. Unlike most villains, Mojo is smart enough not to underestimate the Powerpuff Girls, and therefore uses his gadgets and plans to keep up with them Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of scheming. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, and building model ships. Mojo is also quite sophisticated, despite his persistent desire to rule the world. He tends to act cordial and friendly to other citizens and strangers when not committing crimes, as well as showing good manners, and is not openly hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls when they're not getting in his way. He's also surprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him, and sometimes even manages to make friendly conversations with them, when they're not fighting. Mojo also has a sense of honor(albeit a twisted one). In the movie, he sought revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them. He's able to help people, but usually only if he gets something out of it, or if it's in his self interests. However, he once helped the Powerpuff Girls get rid of Professor Utonium as a teammate, despite the fact he had nothing to gain from the arrangement. Despite Mojo's intelligence and seemingly refined behavior, he has moments where he slips into an almost berserker rage, sometimes regressing to his more animal like traits as seen in The Rowdyruff Boys. However, as seen in Forced Kin, if he is able to channel or atleast direct his anger, he can become even more powerful than the Powerpuff Girls himself. Though these outbursts are seldom seen and only occur when Mojo is pushed to his breaking point. Voice Mojo speaks English somewhat quickly with a low, deep, sinister voice and a "bad" Japanese accent. Instead of using simple one word answers, Mojo always gives reasons and explanations in his sentences. He has a habit of repeating phrases over and over in the style of badly dubbed Japanese movies and anime series. Mojo seems to either be unaware of this habit (as stated in "Los Dos Mojos") or to think it the proper way to speak English (as stated in "Mo' Linguish") In the episode "Los Dos Mojos", Bubbles was hit on the head with an I-beam and thought that she was Mojo, and thus spoke redundantly just as Mojo does. However, Mojo accused her of repeating phrases nonsensically, ironically repeating himself in the process: "I do not talk like that! The way I communicate is much different! I do not reiterate, repeat, reinstate the same thing over and over again. I am clear, concise, to the point...". The Powerpuff Girls Movie revealed Mojo had gained his repetitive speech when he tried to regain control of his monkey army, each wishing to become ruler of the world. A considered influence may also be found from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which contains following speech: :"And the Lord spake, saying, 'First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin. Then, shalt thou count to three. No more. No less. Three shalt be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be three. Four shalt thou not count, neither count thou two, excepting that thou then proceed to three. Five is right out. Once at the number three, being the third number be reached, then, lobbest thou thy Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch towards thy foe, who, being naughty in My sight, shall snuff it." Compared to a speech by Mojo Jojo from "Los Dos Mojos": :"That's all just well enough because in reality there is only room enough in this world for one Mojo Jojo. One shall be the number of Mojo Jojos in the world, and the number of Mojo Jojos in the world shall be one. Two Mojo Jojos is too many and three is right out. So the only Mojo Jojo there is room for in the world shall be me, and being the only Mojo Jojo in the world, I will rule the world in which there is only one Mojo Jojo." Design Mojo's design changed throughout the years. In the first four seasons, Mojo looks like a more realistic chimp. However, after the Powerpuff Girls Movie, he looks more evil and dangerous. For example, Mojo's ears are sharper and longer, his chin is longer and his brain is bigger. and Seasons 5 and 6.]] Skills and Abilities Due to his gigantic brain, Mojo is extremely intelligent, especially at building hi-tech objects and weapons. He is also quite cunning, able to manipulate the Girls through their naivety and discovering their weaknesses time and again. In the movie, when he injected himself with Chemical X, Mojo was seen to have a myriad of powers, including fire breath, shooting spikes from his hair, and causing sound waves by clapping, all until his powers got removed by the Antidote X. That is not to say that he still isn't strong however, such as in the episode Forced Kin where Mojo Jojo got so enraged that he could unleash a primal fury, allowing him defeat a villain that the Powerpuff Girls could not, using only brute force delivered by his fists and a stale loaf of bread. During this time he appeared to be capable of flying as well. Two episodes have shown Mojo Jojo in this state, The Rowdyruff Boys being the other episode. Despite not having the same powers as the Girls, Mojo is otherwise seen being a strong, skilled, tactical, and experienced fighter. He even once defeated all the members of The Gangreen Gang by himself without moving a finger, and another time fought against them along with HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins. He also teamed up with the other villains and eventually defeated the Powerpuff Girls in several episodes, but Mojo also fought all 3 of them by himself in "Mr. Mojo's Rising" and The Powerpuff Girls Movie. He was temporarily given the Powerpuff Girl's powers, as well as gaining a Super Brain Blast (one episode only). Other than his villainous abilities, Mojo has also declared himself the "#1 Chef in Townsville", and artfully prepared a Sushi dinner when babysitting the Powerpuff girls. The girls ultimately did not enjoy the food, though it is unknown if this meant Mojo was exaggerating his skills or they simply did not care for Sushi. Likes & Dislikes Likes * To take over Townsville, and eventually the world (Possibly first episode) * The Rowdyruff Boys * Building model Ships * Bananas * Classical Music *Fuzzy Lumpkins (as an ally in Telephonies) * HIM (frankly as a friend and ally) * Sushi * Torturing the Powerpuff Girls * Banana milk Dislikes * Being annoyed * The Powerpuff Girls (especially during battle) * Failure * The Gangreen Gang *HIM (at times) * Bratty children * Defeat * Princess Morbucks (Birthday Bash) * The Ameoba Boys (Birthday Bash) Episode Appearances * Monkey See, Doggie Do (Debut) * Telephonies * Mr. Mojo's Rising * Bubblevicious * The Bare Facts * Just Another Manic Mojo * The Rowdyruff Boys * Uh Oh Dynamo (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Supper Villain * Birthday Bash * You Snooze, You Lose * Los Dos Mojos * A Very Special Blossom * Daylight Savings (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Mo Job * Cootie Gras * The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Mojo Jonesin' * Slumbering with the Enemy * Child Fearing * Criss Cross Crisis * Bought and Scold (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Monkey See, Doggy Two * Candy is Dandy * Powerprof. * Moral Decay * Meet the Beat-Alls * Film Flam (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Get Back Jojo * Stray Bullet * Forced Kin * Not So Awesome Blossom * Shotgun Wedding (Pictured) * Octi-Gone * Divide and Conquer (Pictured) * Save Mojo * 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas (Non-Speaking Cameo) * The Boys are Back in Town (Non-Speaking Cameo) * See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey * Pee Pee G's * The City of Clipsville * Documentary * Bang For Your Buck * Sweet 'N Sour * Prime Mates * Makes Zen to Me * Live and Let Dynamo * Mo' Linguish * A Made Up Story (Non-Speaking Cameo) * Custody Battle * Simian Says * West in Pieces (As Mojo the Kid) * Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs * Roughing It Up (Non-Speaking Cameo) * What's the Big Idea? * The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Appearances in other media *Mojo had a cameo appearance in the pilot movie of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "House of Bloo's", which Wilt said he was an unimaginative friend (copied from TV). *Mojo also appeared in one of TNT's "What is Drama?" segments. *Mojo appears on the back cover of the band Gorillaz' B-Sides album "G-Sides." He is on the shirt of band member 2D. *The 2000 CD The Powerpuff Girls: Heroes and Villains, released by Rhino Records, features a cut called "Go Monkey Go" by Devo. The corresponding music video was occasionally shown on Cartoon Network. *In the Honest Trailer for 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes', one of the characters was jokingly renamed as Mojo Jojo. Influences on design *Mojo was reputedly inspired by Dr. Gori, the villain of the Japanese superhero show Spectreman (both are green-faced ape-like super geniuses prone to flamboyant monologues). *Mojo's brain helmet resembles the head of the Japanese superhero "The Kagestar." *Mojo's clothing also bears some resemblance and colour to that of Piccolo's from Dragonball Z. Both of them also have a stoic face expression. *Despite being directly inspired by Dr. Gori, Mojo Jojo also embodies many World War II-era American stereotypes of the Japanese, who were perceived as diabolical specimens bent on taking over the world and were frequently portrayed as monkeys in political cartoons at the time. *Mojo is also slightly inspired by Caesar from the 1960's Planet of the Apes TV series. They're both motivated by seeking vengeance on humans and had planned a war for feeling that the humans have stolen their world. Gallery Click here to visit 's gallery. Trivia *Mojo's voice actor is Roger L. Jackson in the series, but in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, it is Nolan North. (Probably because Roger L. Jackson wasn't available at the moment.) *Mojo is the most recurring villain in the entire series, appearing in 53 episodes. *Mojo's biological father was revealed in a painting in A Very Special Blossom. Strangely, Mojo has his intellegence and human-like behavior as a result of Chemical X, but his father is depicted as a human-like Sea Captain. He lacks the distinctive green coloring that results from Chemical X enhancement on primates, leaving this human-like depiction a mystery. *Mojo has been featured 5 times on the heart-shaped ending sequence. *Despite Mojo's brain being openly exposed from his skull, he never receives brain damage as a result of his pummeling by the Girls, even when his brain is directly struck. *In the Cartoon Network Fusionfall game, we learn that Mojo is afraid of Bubbles the most out of the Powerpuff Girls because of the one time in "Bubblevicious" where she beat him by herself out of immense rage. Ever since that episode, Mojo had been traumatisized by Bubbles, to the point of fearing her. *In Meet the Beat-Alls, Mojo played the part of John Lennon, the Beatles band member who befriended and became romantically involved with Yoko Ono, who is parodied through Moko Jono. Lennon and Ono's relationship is often regarded as the primary cause of what caused the Beatles' dissolution as a band through their unusual antics, similar to Jono's irritating "performance crimes" rendering the rest of the Beat-Alls unwilling to work with Mojo any further. *Mojo was the third character from the Powerpuff girls to host Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block, after Bubbles and the Mayor, however due to a scheduling conflict, he was forced to share hosting duties alongside Blossom and Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Ironically Mojo did two things leading to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls: first he gave the Professor motive to create them ("Get Back Jojo"), and second he pushed Professor Utonium which caused him to smash into the Chemical X that poured into the perfect girl formula, causing a giant explosion that resulted in the girls being born ("Mr. Mojo's Rising", The Powerpuff Girls Movie). This has some fans believing that Mojo was the true creator of the girls. *According to Craig McCracken's scale of the villains on The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo is right in the middle, so he's the main villain and the most intelligent, but not the most evil. (McCracken also said that he can be pushed either way, though.) *Mojo has his own leitmotif, a snippet of which can be heard during the opening when the villains are shown. *Undoubtedly, Mojo's greatest weakness is his constant cackling, which is enough of a distraction for anyone - including the girls - to kick his butt. * Mojo Jojo wet himself once, towards the end of the episode Pee Pee G's. * Although he is the overall main antagonist and has bigger plans, he is occasionally usurped by the more dangerous HIM. * Interestingly, his voice actor Roger L. Jackson voiced Ghostface in one of the popular horror film series, Scream. * Category:Day Savers Category:Beat-Alls Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Primates (non-human) Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Supervillains Category:Monkeys Category:Scientists